


Supernatural: Samuri Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Sam Winchester Feels, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: An idea i had watching some anime, so everyone is badass and have so many emotional issues - basically a cheap, cheesy anime plot but with the supernatural characters.Feel free to use my ideas to write something cool.And remember, i'm the worst at updating.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Supernatural: Samuri Idea

• Samurai Hunter Sam, Edo Era/Medieval - Also Hunter Dean, Gabriel and Castiel.  
Hunting Giant monsters and demons.  
Like Inuyasha, but more adult with scarier stuff. Badass Samurai Hunter Sam doing solo hunts.  
Sam is looking for his little brother, a half demon called Jack who killed his mother, brother, two sisters and father in a fire.  
Dean’s family abandoned him when their village didn’t have enough food.  
Gabriel and Castiel became hunters together after they left their village and family behind.

Sam: Strong, Doesn’t say much, Intelligent, Calculated, Secretly a huge softy, Lonely, scared of relationships.  
Dean: Hot Headed, Brave, Angry, 'Just wants to be loved.' (Cheesy)  
Castiel: Loyal, Protective, Smart.  
Gabriel: Quick-Witted, Observant, Skilled.

Sam goes to a village rumored to have a Demon killing the villagers - there he finds the demon is controlling the village people and luring Hunters to the village to feed on and kill them.   
He meets 3 other hunters who heard the same rumors, Hunter Dean (Bow - Arrow/Spear), and a duo of brothers, Castiel (Throwing Stars) and Gabriel (Double Curved Knives).

Draft 1  
Sam reached for his Katana as the Spider demon lunged at him with razored claws, four wide red eyes and two sharp fangs extended. Sam dodged, darting to the side and slashing up, severing three of the four arms.   
The Demon screeched, it’s huge body jerking as it flung out it’s remaining arm, razored arm catching Sam across the chest. Sam fell as it reared up, the demon towered above Sam, hissing with rage it stabbed down, just as Sam drove his katana up and into the things neck, twisting sharply so the head landed on the floor with a wet thud.   
Black blood flowed from the giant hunk of spider demon on the floor, pooling on the stone floor.   
Sam stood slowly, the wound on his chest leaking blood, soaking his kimono.

Sam stepped out of the broken door, sheathing his sword and rubbing the black blood from his face. The villagers approached him, weary of the blood stiffening Sam’s clothes.  
“My money.” Sam held out his hand, an old woman stepped forward holding a small leather bad and dropping it into Sam’s outstretched hand.  
“Thank you. This demon has killed many from our village, You saved us.” Sam nodded, pocketing the bag of coins as the villagers stepped back, parting to let him pass.


End file.
